Metamorphosis
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: En Ecosse, Bella, Brume et Black Morrow font leur rentrée. Trois nouveaux élèves arrivent, synonymes de changement...Mais qui sont donc Bill et TOm Kaulitz, et Noor Evans ?


Metamorphosis

1

Brume Morrow franchit les grilles de son lycée d'un pas vigoureux, le sac négligemment posé sur l'épaule en équilibre précaire. Aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle année, la dernière au sein de son lycée écossais. Ses cheveux noir comme l'ébène étaient brillant, ses yeux ambrés sombre rehaussés de khôl noir. Son uniforme avait été repassé la veille, et elle n'avait plus qu'a retrouver ses jumeaux pour bien commencer l'année. Elle monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la cour, qu'elle traversa rapidement, indifférente aux orgies d'embrassades, accolades et autres manifestations de joie qui l'entouraient et dont faisaient preuves nombres d'élèves. Les retrouvailles post-vacances étaient toujours bruyantes et agitées.. Elle ne faisait jamais montre d'un tel enthousiasme, ayant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ou presque, ses meilleurs amis, Bella et Black Morrow. Elle remarqua quelques élèves, mal à l'aise dans leurs uniformes parfois trop grand pour eux, et observant tout d'un œil inquiet. Elle en déduisit qu'ils s'agissait la des nouveaux secondes. Elle s'arrêta net trois mètres devant les panneaux indiquant la composition des classes, les approcher plus se révélant être impossible pour quelqu'un comme elle : une masse informe d'élèves agglutinés la, dont montait un brouhaha insupportable et hystérique.

Une tape dans le dos la fit se retourner, pour se retrouver face à Bella Morrow, sa jumelle, grande maigrichonne aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris sombres et rieurs. Bella faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, et Brume soupira piteusement, ennuyée de n'avoir pas pris un iota au cours de l'été tandis que sa sœur aînée de dix minutes avait pris quelques centimètres. Bella décrocha un sourire étincelant et commença à se frayer un passage au travers des lycéens regroupés devant les panneaux, traînant derrière elle sa sœur. Brume reteins sa respiration, et se noya dans la foule. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles, et de bloquer le fonctionnement de son cerveau, et y parvint quelques peu. En attendant, Bella impressionnait Brume : on pouvait la penser imposante du fait de sa stature, alors qu'en fait elle était la douceur et le calme personnifiés. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de pénétrer dans une foule en folie, elle le faisait calmement et tranquillement, se faufilant dans chaque interstice. Et puis, de toute façon, tout le monde les laissait passer, elle et sa sœur. On se fait pas patienter les Morrow, l'étrangeté est prioritaire.. Mais même sans ça, avec sa "spécialité", s'insérer dans une foule comme Bella le faisait démontrait un énorme self-control.

Bella trouva rapidement la liste d'élève de sa classe, et en lit non moins vivement la composition à Brume. Cette année encore elles étaient ensembles, et Black, leur jumeau que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'autre bout de la cour tant ses longs cheveux bruns et l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur les élèves de sexe féminin étaient reconnaissable de loin, était séparé d'elles. Globalement, leur classe n'avait pas changé, mis a part quelques redoublants et deux nouveaux élèves : Noor Evans et Bill Kaulitz. Ces noms et prénoms ne disant rien aux deux Morrow, elles furent une fois encore étonnées de voir que les autres élèves se bousculaient en gloussant et pointant du doigt ces nouveaux noms. Le lycée était si peu fourni en événements qu'au moindre nouvel élève, c'était la foire..

Les deux sœurs s'écartèrent de la liste des terminales 1 pour aller vers celle de la terminale 2. Le nom de leur frère y figurait, entouré de ceux de William MacNeil et Josepha Normann. Le pauvre se retrouvait encore dans la même classe qu'eux, et, oh surprise, un nouveau nom figurait aussi sur cette liste là : Tom Kaulitz. Le nom de famille était le même que pour le dénommé Bill Kaulitz de la terminale 1. Les deux brunes supposèrent qu'ils étaient frères. Et jumeau à plus forte raison. Mais n'y faisant plus attention, Brume émergea à grand renfort de bras de la foule, grognant mentalement et pestant contre la puérilité de ces élèves de dix-sept ans qui s'émerveillaient devant trois nouveaux élèves, et accompagnée du rire cristallin de Bella. Celle ci l'attendait déjà en dehors de la masse informe d'uniformes, le sourire franchement moqueur.

Toutes deux s'éloignèrent rapidement du regroupement, dans la direction de Black. Celui-ci les attendait patiemment assis sur un banc, ses cheveux longs bruns lui tombant devant le visage et cachant par la même occasion ses yeux.

« Première 2. William MacNeil et Josepha Normann avec toi, de même que Nicholas Andersen. Ah, et un nouveau, Tom Kaulitz. Nous avons son supposé frère jumeau, Bill dans notre classe, et une fille du nom de Noor Evans. »

« Hum, bien. Alors je vais encore devoir me rendre muet cette année.. »

« Il vaut mieux, Black. Sans quoi, tu ferais quelque chose dont tu peux te passer.. »

« Mes yeux ne sont pas trop.. » demanda-t-il évasivement en relevant la tête, dévoilant des yeux d'une couleur ambre pure mais dilatés. Le jaune orangé de ses pupilles semblait brouillé et rejoignait quelques peu le blanc de l'œil.

« Hum, si, Black. Totalement dilatés. » énonça Bella.

« Personne ne te poseras de questions de toutes façon ! Ils sont tous habitués à voir des drogués et penseront que t'as trop sniffé d'héro ce matin et que tu n'as pas les idées claires.. »

« Hum.. Oui. Bien. Et comme ça, les élèves en manque viendront me harceler pour me demander à qui je la prends, puisque Morrow ne prends que de la bonne.. »

« Vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras te faire une nouvelle réputation ! De Black Morrow tu passes à héroïnomane, ce qui est sans conteste mieux.. »

« Sans conteste.. »

Puis les trois jeunes s'assirent sur le banc, côtes à côtes, patientant dans le silence que la sonnerie retentisse pour qu'ils aillent dans leurs classes respectives. Leurs regards braqués sur les mains de Bella au milieu, ils ne regardèrent personne passer, ni ne relevèrent la tête durant les cinq minutes qui précédèrent la sonnerie. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le manque de gens qui passèrent, bruyant et espérant se faire remarquer des trois Morrow.

Enfin la sonnerie brama, et tous les élèves quittèrent la cours. Les Morrow étaient partis les premiers, et lorsque tous les autres élèves rentrèrent dans leurs classes, les terminales 1 trouvèrent Bella et Brume étaient côte à côte au deuxième rang, ne regardant personne ; et les terminales 2 repérèrent Black à l'avant dernier rang, tout à gauche, tête penchée sur ses feuilles de cours. Personne ne souffla mot, et tous s'installèrent aux places restantes.. La nouvelle année pouvait commencer..


End file.
